Owen You Nothing (Jurassic)
by Memories TOD
Summary: One Clawen, primeira fic do ship Claire Dearing e Owen Grady, casal do filme Jurassic World, no Brasil! Ou não. Apenas não achei nenhuma fic brasileira sobre eles antes, rs. Se alguém souber, por favor, compartilhe.  O título é uma das faixas da trilha sonora oficial do filme.
1. Chapter 1

**Haveria interesse em uma short-fic com toda essa história de Claire e Owen? Se sim, comentem, please!**

* * *

Duas semanas desde aquele último encontro... digamos satisfatório para ambas as partes.

Agora, exatos trinta e três minutos atrasada, provavelmente era xingada pelo ogro.

Estava curiosa por sua reação ao meu anúncio.

Só esperava que ele não esquecesse aquele ponto lá atrás, quando esclarecemos o item "bermuda". Seria um retrocesso de algo não muito claro que havia entre nós. Ou, em suas palavras, "broxante".

Oh, Deus. Chegou a hora de encarar o machão.

Cruzei o saguão e tão logo me viu, seus olhos focaram nos meus... pés?

 _Sempre_ fora do contexto.

–Há algo errado?

–Primeira vez que vejo você usando essa coisa desde Nublar. – seus olhos subiram pela minha silhueta. _Finalmente_ percebeu. – Gostei, dama de vermelho. Muito _sexy_. Parece alguém normal, com uma vida social ativa. Quase me convenceu. – ele piscou e eu ensaiei um sorriso amarelo.

 _Que seja._ Provocou tanto nos últimos tempos que agora eu quis mostrar que podia ser diferente do que já fora.

–"Essa coisa"... seria Sam Edelman. Obrigada, Sr. Grady. - sentei-me à sua frente, tentando decifrar seu riso idiota. - E esqueça tudo o que viu há duas semanas. Aquela foi minha impressão de dona de casa, desempregada, em algum universo paralelo - lembrei das semanas de afastamento de todo o mundo real, período que prefiro agora batizar como "recesso". - Fico feliz que tenha seguido meu conselho. – apontei para sua camisa social. - Só espero que não tenha sido por mera influência local.

–Livre e espontânea pressão, doutora Dearing. - ele me ofereceu champanhe e frisou bem a palavra.

–Certo... Então. O que estamos comemorando exatamente?

–Fora seu ilustre retorno depois de me dar um bolo há quinze dias?

–Oh, ele contou. – sussurrei – um cavalheiro que grava as datas de encontros. Devo aplaudi-lo aqui mesmo, ou...

–Chega, Claire. Eu preciso falar uma coisa.

–Ótimo, eu também. - me aproximei o bastante para deixa-lo sem saída, quando lembrei algo ainda mais imediato que eu deveria saber, atropelando minhas próprias ordens de palavras - Por quê me procurou só quinze dias depois?

– _Você_ pareceu ocupada demais para responder meu convite, caso não lembre. - ele me desafiou em tom acusador.

–Só estive muito ocupada mesmo. - sorri cordialmente. - nada pessoal.

A verdade é que eu precisava me certificar de que ele me procuraria. E que falava sério. Sabe... evitar um alarme falso. Eu já não tinha mais tempo a perder depois... de tudo que nos aconteceu. Chequei meu celular, esperando algum sms repentino do escritório, algo que obviamente não viria naquela noite. Disfarce com ossos do ofício.

Ele riu, e o encarei tentando achar a graça.

–Esse "nada pessoal" é seu jeito de dizer "amei o sexo, podemos apenas repeti-lo de novo e de novo"?

Larguei a taça à mesa, constrangida com tanta besteira. Ou machismo. Ou tudo junto.

–Ok... Owen. Preciso ir a uma reunião. Podemos adiantar esse seu assunto "inadiável" e pular para a parte que te conto minha novidade?

–Sua reunião será no meu quarto, mais tarde.

–Perdão?

Ele pareceu irrequieto e balançou a cabeça.

–Feche os olhos.

–Para...?

–Anda, ainda sou o alfa aqui. - ele cochichou e eu ri pela ridicularidade daquilo.

E fechei os olhos, pois ele enfraquecia meus instintos sem saber, desde que salvou todos nós, principalmente Gray e Zach, de apuros.

–Conte sua grande novidade enquanto preparo a minha.

–Ahm, não tenho certeza.

De olhos fechados, ouvi um 'click' e decidi acabar logo com aquilo.

–Então... estou empregada novamente.

–Parabéns. Atleta de maratona? Arremesso de dardos? – ele riu-se, pelo que ouvi.

–Nah. Digamos que ainda estou na área científica, para sua informação. – disparei. - E preciso contratar você no corpo da diretoria como meu pesquisad...

Ele inesperadamente pegou nas minhas mãos, encerrando minha proposta de um novo negócio. Fiquei _tão_ encabulada que resolvi espiar, mas o filho da mãe foi mais rasteiro do que eu.

–Casa comigo, doutora Dearing?

Meu queixo deve ter caído no chão.

Ele nem esperou eu ter alguma reação.

–O que? - foi tudo o que eu disse, sentindo meu rosto arder.

–Escolha uma data na sua badalada agenda de compromissos.

–Espera, Owen. O que estamos fazendo?

–Há duas semanas, na cama, eu disse que iria tornar essa confusão que temos oficial. Você disse 'sim'. Três vezes. – vangloriou-se.

–Eu não disse 'sim' para isso!

–Disse. – ele riu.

–Não nessa hora. E aquilo foi apenas uma queda por um ex-militar, o que é totalmente compreensível pela minha vulnerabilidade, voc...

–Pensei que fosse uma mulher decidida, sem arrependimentos. – ele provocou, em tom de brincadeira.

– Bem, você devia saber que sou séria o suficiente para não casar com um homem que nem sabe fechar a torneira do próprio banheiro. – rebati.

– Pelo menos isso eu soube escolher... bem.

Estava falando sério. Inacreditável. Owen abriu o estojo e praticamente esfregou a aliança nos meus olhos, me deixando sem ação. Levemente em pânico.

Céus, como precisava de uma conferência telepática com minha irmã.

Ele parecia tentar me entender. Sem saber como lidar com aquele pequeno diamante, meus olhos saltaram, arderam, e eu resolvi falar sobre o que entendia melhor para me controlar: negócios.

–Podemos barganhar, Sr. Sentimental?

–No meu novo bangalô?

–Não tem graça. – ri desconsertada.

–Sempre terá. – ele deixou o estojo entre nós, achando que aquilo iria me pressionar. E o infeliz conseguiu, por algum motivo. – o que você quer em troca, doutora má?

– Trabalhe na minha equipe e eu aceito essa loucura.

–Está me oferecendo um emprego?

–Preciso de você. – admiti. - Por perto. Bem, lá. Pode separar seus antigos trajes – me consertei e peguei a aliança, antes que mudasse de ideia ao ouvir o que vinha a seguir.

Ele agarrou meu dedo e a colocou, enquanto eu tentava manter minha postura. Eu era uma profissional sádica.

–Qual é meu novo emprego, afinal? – perguntou, e eu tirei meu dedo de suas mãos.

–Seu antigo emprego.

–O que quer dizer?

–Cá entre nós dois – cheguei perto dele para revelar – deu tudo errado, mas precisamos seguir com nossos trabalhos. Só precisamos preservar os _Velociraptors_ e alguns genes de ...

–Devolve isso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Postarei one-shots nesta entrada! com outtakes da outra fic.**

* * *

–Ah, não. Isso não.

Seus olhos focaram nos meus, admirado, e eu reafirmei.

–Não.

–Claro que sim – ele olhava como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. E pensei que cairia em si quando eu o olhasse de braços cruzados. O que não acontecia mais, já há algum tempo.

 _Ugh,_ eu devia ter estabelecido limites mais claros antes.

–Ah, vai sim. – ele chegou mais perto, prendendo aquele riso cafajeste que me deixava um pouquinho de nada de pernas completamente bambas.

–Owen, sem chance. – o encarei, olhos nos olhos.

–Por que não? É... normal. – ele colocou a mão escorada na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, e eu já podia prever onde aquela proximidade toda ia dar... _dar_ mesmo.

–Defina "normal". – o desafiei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

–As mulheres em geral querem. – ele falou, depois de pensar, olhando pra cima.

–Mas eu não. E isto, Grady – apontei para ele - implica dizer que é algo "normal" no _seu_ mundinho, não no meu. – falei com aspas ao ar, e ele riu, cada vez mais perto. A essa altura, eu já estava praticamente grudada na parede da suíte.

–Você definitivamente _não_ é normal. – ele riu-se. – E nem ligo, isso eu soube desde o primeiro dia. – ele se aproximou.

Fechei os olhos e o deixei fazer logo, porque precisava sair e sabia que havia uma constante chance de sofrer um grande atraso quando ele se metia na minha frente... _daquele jeito_.

Owen Grady me beijou, rápido e rasteiro. Rápido. E _rasteiro...?_ Acho que alguém não gostou de ser contrariado de novo.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha, enquanto ele voltou rapidamente para a geladeira e me deixou plantada ali, perto da porta, abrindo os olhos. Pateticamente esperando _algo_ de sua boca.

–Eu estou de saída. – peguei minha pasta, e ele olhou para o lado, mas não para mim.

–Até mais. – caçava algo para comer. Só sabia fazer isso quando parava ali na cozinha.

Eu tive que revirar os olhos, porque às vezes Grady era tão imaturo que me doía nos nervos, apesar de... bom, estar disposta _àquilo._ Bufei.

–Tá bem. – larguei a pilha de papeis à mesa, sentei ao sofá, cruzei minhas pernas e levantei as mãos, agoniada. Olhei para cozinha, onde ele provavelmente já iria descobrir o que beliscar. – quer discutir agora ou na minha volta? – o encarei, séria.

–Não vou discutir contigo. – ele me olhou de lado, bebendo o suco na boca da garrafa, o que me deu náusea por já ter reclamado aproximadamente 1.235 vezes.

–Owen, quantas vezes tenho que falar de higiene contigo? – o repreendi, olhando para cima, mais irritada ainda.

–Vê? – ele me olhou, encostado no portal e com a expressão mais esquisita possível. Eu cerrei os olhos. – Tem nojo de mim.

–Ah, de novo não. – levantei, porque definitivamente não queria saber mais dessa conversa. Só provava que ainda não me conhecia direito, após tanto tempo de convivência. Ou que fazia questão de me ver falar coisas que ele queria ouvir. - achei que já tinha superado essa fase. – peguei a chave do carro no mármore da falsa janela, e ele segurou minha mão, colocando a garrafa suja à mesa. Eu ia explodir, mas ele foi mais rápido.

–Relaxa, eu vou limpar depois. – ele sorriu, vitorioso por já saber o que eu ia falar, e me prendeu em pleno golpe baixo contra a parede.

Fui cercada por Owen, em vários sentidos.

Me beijou como eu esperei há uns três minutos – _se_ disser que concorda. – ele tentou me abraçar ali mesmo, e eu bloqueei seus braços.

–Eu não posso fazer isso. – falei logo de uma vez, o interrompendo de me pegar de jeito pela segunda vez naquele dia.

–Qual é o problema? – ele se afastou da forma que julgou suficiente para me ouvir, mas se tratando de distância, a verdade universal é que Owen deveria andar com uma fita métrica presa nas calças. Principalmente quando estava sozinho comigo.

– Eu tenho uma carreira, não posso simplesm...

–Ah, Claire, qual é! – ele se afastou mais, visivelmente chateado. Pegou a garrafa, voltando para a cozinha.

–Ei, não me deixe falando sozinha! – fui atrás disparando, porque _odiava_ quando ele fazia aquilo.

–Essa desculpa não cola. – ele abriu a geladeira para guardar a maldita garrafa, e eu estava prestes a repudiar aquilo.

Owen me olhou, quase que no deboche, como se já esperasse minha reação. Só para contrariar, coloquei as mãos na cintura, bati a ponta do salto no chão, contei até três, e continuei.

–Estamos no século XXI. Suponho que sejamos dois adultos maduros, ok? Então olha só, eu _não_ preciso disso pra provar nada a ninguém. Eu te amo insanamente e isso deveria bastar. Certo? – eu o olhei e só percebi após alguns segundos o que tinha saído de mim. – ah, não... – me desconcentrei da conversa, tentando buscar respostas comigo mesma.

Quando percebi, ele estava segurando a porta da geladeira, completamente maravilhado, olhando para mim. Eu sorri de lado, porque apesar de teimoso, Owen era irresistível aos olhos de qualquer mulher que cruzasse.

O seu caminho. No planeta Terra.

Ok, logo passou.

Pude sentir seu ego inflar, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, em silêncio.

Eu o olhei sem saber exatamente o que aquilo significava, e ele parou a dois palmos da minha pessoa, agarrando minha chave.

–Defina "insanamente".

O olhei torto, porque nós dois sempre evitávamos essa conversinha sentimental.

–Não disse isso. – menti, firme.

– Defina "insanamente". – ele repetiu.

–Muito. – resumi.

Owen fez uma careta e eu não pode conter um risinho querendo escapar.

–Fale de novo.

–Ah... – olhei para o relógio atrás dele. – preciso ir. – virei e ele segurou na minha mão, me virando rápido e quase me fazendo tropeçar no seu pé. Ele me segurou firme, em seus braços. Pude sentir seu hálito de laranja na minha cara, e ele não estava nem aí.

–Vai fugir de mim? – ele me encarava de uma forma completamente provocante e eu juro que pensei em ficar.

No colo dele.

–Eu tenho uma conferência, Owen – tentei me esquivar, sem sucesso.

–Se precisarem, vão te procurar. Use vídeo. – ele tentou beijar meu pescoço, mas o parei a tempo.

–Não é a mesma coisa que estar lá ao vivo. – avisei. – você não treinava seus raptores por Skype, treinava?

Ele me olhou como se fosse comparar, mas depois do dia em que discutimos o nível de inteligência entre treinadores homens e mulheres, e o ameacei ficar 48 horas sem sexo por falar tantas bobagens machistas, acho que aprendeu a lição e resolveu ficar calado.

–Ok. Por hoje, está liberada. – ele falou, estufando o peito.

–Como é que é? – o olhei torto, mas ele ignorou.

–Vá para a reunião. Vou limpar a sujeira que fiz. Sair, trabalhar, socializar – ele enfatizou bem - e quando voltar, já estarei deitado na cama.

–Certo. – o olhei e sorri discretamente, pegando a chave do carro na sua mão e me esquivando para trás, enquanto ele agora me encarava com um meio sorriso. Completo charmoso de uma figa. Não pude resistir, e deixei isso no ar. – sem bermuda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! O link da minha fic "Together. For Survival." está com problemas. Mas eu vou consertar tudo ou upar a história por um link diferente, assim que eu tiver um tempinho! E vou continuar postando ones aqui, é claro :)**

* * *

–Eu acho que não vai acontecer. – eu olhava impacientemente para o céu armado, enquanto Owen procurava qualquer sinal para o tal eclipse histórico para o qual ele me arrastou, praticamente, jurando que seria uma segunda saída romântica. E eu fui uma tonta por acreditar.

–Relaxa, qualquer hora ela aparece pra você. – ele piscou e se reclinou na pedra recuada onde estávamos sentados há mais de meia hora, numa missão praticamente impossível, agora que ameaçava chover. –Aí, você devia levantar e se divertir um pouco, fazer igual aquelas garotas lá. –Owen apontou com a cabeça e eu tive que bufar. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

–Eu não vou dançar nada de Hula para você aqui. – fui bem direta.

–Por que não?

–Porque não. – o cortei, tentando achar a droga da lua também.

–Nós estamos juntos e sozinhos aqui, não vai ficar esquisito se quiser agradar o seu namorado. – olhei para Owen e ele escondia aquele sorriso sacana de quem tinha a mais certeza absoluta de que estava me provocando.

–Esquece isso. – vi uma nuvem mais avermelhada e estreitei os olhos, mas foi alarme falso.

–Bem, eu não vejo problemas numa pequena dancinha. E, como prova... – Owen levantou e parou na minha frente. O que aquele cara tinha em mente eu não sabia, mas só podia ser mais uma de suas bobagens.

E estava certa.

Owen começou a mexer a cintura, acompanhando a música estúpida na praia um pouco adiante da gruta onde nos metemos.

–Que diabos é isso?

–Não sei, eu não consigo me controlar. Sinto coisas. – Owen estava literalmente rebolando. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Olhei para todos os lados e me certifiquei de que estávamos mesmo sozinhos, porque eu definitivamente não queria passar nenhum vexame ali.

–Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que já vi em minha vida. – balancei a cabeça, o encarando.

Owen riu de lado e voltou a sentar ao meu lado.

–Mais do que a bermuda? – segurou nas minhas costas, rindo, e eu o olhei séria. Owen sabia me deixar constrangida e sempre adorava aquilo. –Ok, vou parar. Vamos lá, sugiro um joguinho pro tempo passar.

–Eu não tenho mais idade para brincar. – respondi. E Owen praticamente ignorou, me abraçando por trás e me deixando completamente traída com um beijo sedutor na orelha. E mole como uma boneca em seus braços.

–Jogo das perguntas. Precisamos nos conhecer mais pra evitar certas surpresas no futuro. – eu virei o rosto e ele me encarava, sorrindo. – Tipo eu te dar caixas de bombons de presente e só depois saber que está de dieta de novo.

–E estou. – o certifiquei, em todo caso. – Ok, pergunte o que quer saber.

–Qualquer coisa?

–Qualquer uma. – olhei para o céu de novo, e estava completamente avermelhado, com os primeiros raios bem longe ao mar.

–Ok. Vou começar bem light. – Owen riu de forma cafajeste em meu ouvido e eu imaginei o teor do seu pensamento. E imediatamente me arrependi.

–Com quantos anos você...

–Ei, menos. Isso não. – o interrompi e ele arqueou a sobrancelha, me olhando por trás.

–Começou a usar óculos. – completou, sério, e minha cara foi ao chão. Pela graça divina ele não poderia ver minha vergonha naquela escuridão. Sorri constrangida, e virei o rosto para a frente, tentando lembrar. Realmente já fazia um belo tempo.

–Desde bem nova. – ele começou a rir e eu saí do seu abraço, o encarando. – Que foi?

–A rainha das exatas não lembra de uma data com precisão. Realmente deve fazer algumas décadas que...

–Olha aqui, Owen, se vamos discutir idade, você é dois anos m...

Um barulho ensurdecedor pairou no ar e instantaneamente me levou de volta àquele lugar. Àquele dia que eu tanto queria esquecer. Olhei para Owen horrorizada e ele se assustou também, aparentemente mais com minha expressão do que com o barulho.

–É uma trovoada, Claire.

Não adiantou.

Eu pude sentir meu coração acelerar de tal forma que parecia querer sair.

O barulho aumentou, e eu comecei a tremer, o olhando.

Owen olhou para o céu, e me olhou novamente, sem entender direito.

–Eu quero sair daqui. Agora! – berrei, e ele, estático, tentava me entender.

A cada ruído, meu corpo reagia com mais pavor ainda.

–Ok, é só uma chuva chegando. Mas vamos. – ele pegou minha sandália atrás dele, e me calçou, sem eu nem perceber se ele espiava algo por baixo do meu vestido ou não. Estava em pânico para me atentar a isso.

Levantei da pedra e pensei que fosse cair sentada novamente, tamanho foi meu susto com a quarta bomba sonora.

–Está segura. Vamos. – Owen passou o braço enorme na minha cintura, me prendendo ao seu corpo e me certificando de que não iria me deixar cair ali.

Ele parecia arrependido demais de ter me levado ali conforme andávamos, agora na chuva e na ventania, de volta ao quarto.

–Foi mal, eu devia ter escolhido melhor. – Owen se desculpou, enquanto deitávamos na cama, secos e trocados.

Uma nova trovoada ensurdecedora me levou para praticamente o colo dele, e Owen me olhou um pouco inseguro do que estava acontecendo. E eu achava bom ele não me fazer perguntas, porque nem eu saberia dizer.

–Esse barulho é só o céu, Claire. Não há nada aqui. –ele me abraçou e eu o olhei assustada, agora duplamente, por ele saber exatamente o que estava me apavorando.

Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando com ele, quando mais um clarão me fez oscilar sobre o seu corpo.

–Eu tenho mais perguntas. – ele esfregou sua mão enorme nas minhas costas, e eu concordei, pois iria até o inferno para tirar aquele desespero de mim.

–Sim. – falei, tremendo.

–Com quantos anos se envolveu pela primeira vez? – Owen foi direto ao ponto, e eu levantei meu rosto de cima do peito dele, sem acreditar naquela pergunta.

–Não vou te responder isso. – falei com tom ultrajante.

–Por quê não?

–Isso é antiético. –rebati, ficando enfurecida com a insistência.

–Não estamos no trabalho. O que que tem? – ele sorriu, e o filho da mãe me ganhava por muito pouco mesmo. Eu queria me bater por estar tão fraca desde a noite anterior. Ou, outra mulher deveria dizer, apaixonada.

–Olha só, isso é bem antiético num relacionamento. – saí de cima dele, deitei ao seu lado, e Owen sorriu, sem entender meu comentário. Ele sentou na cama e olhou para cima.

–Bobagem. Bem, eu perdi com treze.

–O que? – o olhei chocada.

–Treze. Uma colega da escola.

–Meu Deus, você era uma criança! – meus olhos com certeza saltaram, e ele se divertiu com minha expressão.

–Não era não. Fazer o que? Ninguém resiste ao papai Grady aqui. – se vangloriou, e eu revirei os olhos. Além de ridiculamente sexy, meu homem era convencido. –E você, foi com quantos anos?

–Não é da sua conta. – empinei o nariz e ele virou meu rosto, pressionando minha bochecha. –O que pensa que está fazendo? –praticamente dei um tapa na mão dele, e Owen riu.

–Tudo o que você faz é da minha conta, Ariel. – ele me olhava e prestava atenção em cada gesto meu. Definitivamente queria me provocar. Estreitei os olhos e ele sabia que vinha represália.

–Olha aqui, Owen. Se você alguma vez sequer ousar mencionar qualquer coisa sobre esse apelido com qualquer pessoa, eu te sirvo pra Mosassauro. – Owen riu, e ignorou a impossibilidade daquilo acontecer, pois não queria voltar ao assunto que me deixava tão pra baixo e ele sabia exatamente como. Eu odiava vê-lo rindo de mim, e completei. –Com um maçã na boca.

–Olha! – ele apontou, e eu pensei ser uma brincadeira. – Sério, olha! – ele levantou e foi para a varanda, só de cueca, olhar o eclipse.

Eu literalmente bufei. Estreguei meu rosto e fui atrás, completamente distraída dos sons que, agora percebi, ainda persistiam. Owen conseguiu novamente me salvar da minha própria paranoia. O olhei enquanto ele admirava o céu, e sem pensar duas vezes, o abracei. Ele sorriu e continuamos olhando o céu, até a lua cheia ficar completamente vermelha na nossa frente, e o efeito nos acordar.

Tudo na hora perfeita.

Ele me pegou desprevenida e beijou como se estivesse me convidando para mais uma noite de pura... consulta.

E eu dei o que ele queria.

–Perdi com meu ex-namorado.

–Dezessete anos, baile de formatura? – Owen brincou.

–Ham, não. Depois.

–Dezoito? –Ele insistiu, me deixando sem saída.

–Vinte e dois. E encerramos por aqui. – o alertei, fula comigo mesma por liberar tantos detalhes.

–Ok. – Owen sorriu, me abraçando. –Fico feliz dele ter sido o cara errado.

–E quem disse que você é o certo? – o provoquei, prendendo os braços em seu pescoço.

–Ninguém. Você disse. – ele riu. – Espere para ver.

E ele realmente seria. Começaria me dando a lua, como presente, naquela noite chuvosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! O link da minha fic "Together. For Survival." está com problemas. Mas eu vou consertar tudo ou upar a história por um link diferente, assim que eu tiver um tempinho! E vou continuar postando ones aqui, é claro :)**

* * *

–Me beija.

Ela não podia estar falando sério. Demorei até acreditar no que tava ouvindo.

–Me beija. Tira a prova, ué.

Olhei para ela bem sério, tentando entender qual era. Sei lá, às vezes era uma armadilha. Olhei inclusive as mãos. Vai que estivesse armada?

–Anda, antes que eu me arrependa. – ela revirou os olhos, irritada, e eu quase procurei as câmeras perto da minha cama, acreditando ser uma pegadinha.

–Nah, não quero perder meu emprego. – ri nervoso, me desculpando.

E então, ela veio. Pra cima de mim. Com tudo.

Sentou no meu colo, segurou meu pescoço e me olhou como se quisesse me cegar. Eu não entendi nada.

–Não estou entendendo nada.

–Cala a boca e me beija logo, Owen. – ela mandou, dando um leve tapa no meu rosto.

Eu, que já estava com cara de babaca, arregalei meus olhos pra minha chefe. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

Abri a boca, parcialmente assustado, parcialmente querendo perguntar se ela estava louca, e ela desceu o rosto. E colou os lábios. Nos meus.

 _Puxa,_ aquele sim foi o temporal do século!

Então, eu estava prestes a trepar com minha chefe e nem estava preparado.

Ela estava, e demais. A boca parecia querer me engolir, e então tive a impressão de algo mexendo por baixo. Abri um olho e foquei no meu colo, e era isso mesmo. Ela estava desamarrando o roupão e se mexendo, tentando me excitar. Cara, aquilo foi demais.

Tentei me esquivar para pelo menos ir na gaveta me prevenir, mas ela agarrou meu cabelo e me olhou, irritada como sempre.

–Precis... – comecei a falar e ela já veio me cortando.

–Cala a boca, agora não vai mais a lugar nenhum.

–Mas Clai...

–Covarde. – ela sentou, batendo as mãos nas coxas e rindo com chacota.

Foi aí que eu me liguei.

–Me chamou do que? – olhei torto.

–Covarde. Provocou, e não aguenta. Eu sabi... – interrompi ela da minha forma. Peguei firme na cintura, com as duas mãos, e a olhei bem fundo nos olhos.

–Não devia ter dito isso.

Claire parou de rir e me olhou, cerrando os olhos e... eu acho que curiosa. Sim, curiosa. Ela realmente estava falando sério, e queria aquilo.

Então eu parti pra cima também. Literalmente.

Tirei ela de cima de mim e a joguei na cama. Ela não disse nada, apenas me olhou, enquanto eu me ajoelhei entre suas pernas. Eu esperei alguma reação, tipo um xingamento, um fora, até um chute nas bolas, mas nem. Ela sorriu. Provocante. E não tirou os olhos dos meus. Aí eu achei a brecha pra prosseguir. Mesmo sem saber quando ela ia dar pra trás, ou se eu ia acordar.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo, como se fosse dizer "tá esperando o que?", e eu ri da minha sorte. Não sei o que deu nela, mas deve ter sido um momento de tesão por sair de cima das planilhas, e eu não quis nem saber. Ia aproveitar _mesmo_ , e foda-se o amanhã.

Olhei o laço desfeito do roupão e ela simplesmente o abriu. Todo, na minha frente. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi _tudo_ aquilo na minha cara.

A gostosa da minha chefe estava definitivamente querendo fazer.

E para meu espanto, a visão era melhor do que eu imaginava. Você tem uma chefe chata e pensa que ela deve ser feia, gorda, com celulite e estria, e peluda até a alma. E Claire era simplesmente o contrário, o que me deixou mais louco ainda por ela. Não que eu duvidasse, pois sempre a vi de uma forma diferente, mas _puxa_... era muito gata. Ruivinha, branquinha, lisinha, e _bem_ gostosa.

Minha observação foi interrompida com um riso dela.

–Tira logo essa sua roupa. – ela mandou, olhando minha calça e deitando a cabeça na cama.

–Ok... – eu sorri atordoado, mas a obedeci. E ela não tirava os olhos do meu corpo, e a essa altura, eu já estava no clima, é _claro_.

Claire então me puxou com os pés. Ela quis me prender na sua cintura, e eu só podia pensar que minha patroa era mais danada entre quatro paredes do que eu poderia imaginar. Aí decidi brincar também, só pra ela ver como era ser provocada.

Segurei firma na sua cintura e me afastei, abaixando meu rosto entre suas pernas.

–Ei, ei, ei. Peraí. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, me olhando. Eu congelei, como um garotinho pego na hora de fazer arte. –Se tiver câmeras, fotos, ou mesmo qualquer tipo de conversa sobre qualquer momento desta noite com qualquer pessoa, eu vou te matar. – ela me olhou furiosa, e eu sabia que ali não era brincadeira. Claire tinha cara de psicopata mesmo, o que até poderia explicar sua estranha paixão por números.

–Não tenho treze anos, não conto minha vida sexual por aí. Agora deita, abre mais as pernas e relaxa... – segurei na sua coxa, e ela voltou a deitar, olhando para cima. –Vou te fazer um serviço _bem_ especial, senhora Dearing.

Ela me olhou e eu pisquei, o que a fez segurar um riso e sossegar, em vez de me cortar.

Eu deitei a cabeça novamente entre suas pernas e comecei a trabalhar. Como seu verdadeiro escravo. Beijei, chupei, esfreguei e lambi, e pelos gemidos e mãos perdidas no meu cabelo, soube que estava adorando.

– Deus... – ela sussurrou, e eu parei de trabalhar ali, até porque ela já estava me deixando sem ar apertando minha cabeça quase para dentro dela com suas pernas.

Subi bem devagar, bem lentamente, beijando seu corpo todo. Porque aquela era minha chefe, e eu queria ser um bom funcionário.

–Agora vem pra mim? – perguntei ao seu ouvido, finalmente ficando dentro dela e cercado por suas pernas torneadas.

Ela não me respondeu, mas cravou as mãos nas minhas costas e se abriu mais ainda para mim, provando o quanto queria ser minha. Pelo menos naquela noite.

Coloquei bem devagar, mas logo lembrei que fui chamado de covarde, e precisava mostra-la quem era o alfa ali.

Tirei suas mãos das minhas costas e as prendi com as minhas para cima, perto da cabeceira da cama. Claire abriu os olhos, mas não reclamou, ela... começou a me beijar. Na orelha.

Eu fiquei _muito_ confuso mesmo.

Não só ela me deu mole, como deixou ser guiada e, agora, controlada por mim.

Ela estava me olhando, enquanto eu começava a me mexer dentro dela.

–Você é muito linda... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar, com medo de assustá-la.

–Você vai ganhar um aumento, senhor Grady. – ela sorriu, e eu cerrei os olhos, até entender que ela de fato sabia fazer uma piada.

–Eu não preciso de um aumento quando já tenho você como chefe... – rebati, e os movimentos se intensificavam entre suas pernas. Claire riu de lado, não sei se pela minha resposta, ou por sentir exatamente o mesmo fogo que eu sentia.

–Está sugerindo que seu pagamento seja com sexo ou negando meu aumento? – ela perguntou, e tentou me beijar.

–Não e sim. Que tal parar de falar em trabalho? – observei, e ela riu.

–Perdão. É difícil para mim.

–Vamos tornar isso fácil, então. – eu desci minha mão e, entre nós, a estimulei com meu dedo, sem parar de devorá-la um minuto sequer. No meu ritmo.

Claire fechou os olhos e eu senti sua respiração excitada no meu pescoço, enquanto a massageava e a sentia úmida nas minhas mãos. Ela mordeu os lábios e tentou me arranhar, mas eu fui mais rápido e segurei nas suas duas mãos novamente, para cima.

Fiquei completamente dentro dela, e se paraíso tivesse um nome, seria "bangalô". Descobri que minha cama era mais forte do que eu pensava, porque não quebramos o estrado.

Ela entrou no meu ritmo e eu senti a cada instante que buscava o mesmo que eu, apertando minhas mãos como se fosse minha, completamente minha.

–Owen... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido de uma forma tão sexy que eu não pude mais me segurar.

–Deixa sair. - empurrei firme e forte até senti-la quente e úmida de novo, junto comigo.

–Eu quero ficar em cima. – ela falou, beijando meu ouvido e me deixando mais perdido ainda.

–Então vem. – nos viramos e eu deitei, com ela praticamente já montando em cima de mim. Estava molhada de suor, e eu não sabia se era meu, ou dela, ou dos dois.

Claire pegou no meu pau e encaixou dentro dela, sem cerimônia.

Eu a olhei nos olhos.

–Sou sua chefe. – ela declarou, como se aquilo fosse a justificativa para todos os seus atos.

–Sim, senhora. –olhei seus peitos e ela começou a rebolar, para frente e para trás, em cima de mim. Eu sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

–Preciso colocar um preservativo. – falei de uma vez.

–Eu tomo pílula.

–Ok... – virei a cabeça para trás, segurando sua cintura e ajudando-a a se erguer centenas de vezes em cima de mim.

Claire se reclinou para frente não parou, cada vez mais excitada e a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento comigo de novo. Eu não podia reclamar. Meu campo de visão era perfeito. Tinha a mulher dos meus sonhos, minha chefe, cavalgando em cima de mim. Só podia ser meu dia de sorte.

Pele com pele, mãos com mãos, sexo com sexo e houve um momento, eu não sei dizer qual, que seus pulos ficaram tão frenéticos que eu não consegui deixar de agarrar sua bunda e força-la mais ainda contra mim.

–Fode, Claire... – sussurrei, e ela voltou a rebolar no meu pau, arqueando seu corpo para trás e gozando em mim. Ou eu nela. Vai saber. Naquela noite, nós éramos dois animais igualmente possuídos pelo desejo de sentir um ao outro.

Foda-se, eu já estava mesmo apaixonado.

Eu a puxei para beijá-la. Seu cheiro de baunilha me enfeitiçou de uma forma que eu só queria comê-la de novo, de novo, de novo, e...

Até que senti meus pés gelados.

Comecei a tossir e virar para o lado, e estava tudo escuro de novo. Abri um olho com muita dificuldade, fodido de sono.

Claire ainda estava estática, olhando a chuva pela janela e enrolada no meu lençol.

Tudo não passou de um sonho...

Eu ri para minha própria desgraçada. Suspirei e virei para meu outro lado, para tentar, quem sabe, ao menos voltar no ponto onde paramos.

Sonhar era de graça, ué.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! O link da minha fic "Together. For Survival." está com problemas. Mas eu vou consertar tudo ou upar a história por um link diferente, assim que eu tiver um tempinho! E vou continuar postando ones aqui, é claro :)**

* * *

Esse Natal está bem melhor do que esperava. Além da mamãe fazer as comidas gostosas que esperei o ano inteiro para comer, a tia Claire veio ver a gente pela primeira vez... e ainda trouxe o tio Owen! Tô louco para o Jurassic World abrir de novo, quero muito ir passear lá com eles! E com o Zach, porque ele me salvaria de ficar sobrando quando eles dois começam a se olhar de um jeito estranho, como estão fazendo agora, à minha frente, na mesa.

Coloquei meus cotovelos perto do meu prato esperando a mamãe terminar de assar o peru e o Zach sair do banho demorado que agora ele adora toooodo dia. Não sei o que tanto faz no banheiro. Bem que a água podia acabar de vez, aí eu não preciso mais tomar meu banho e fica tudo certo.

–Alô?

Só o celular da minha tia pra fazer ela levantar e o Owen piscar. Nem parecia que eu estava à mesa.

–E aí, carinha? Será que sua mãe precisa de uma ajuda nossa lá na cozinha? – ele me perguntou, rindo de lado e tentando disfarçar a cara de bobo apaixonado.

–Não, Tio. Ela sempre demora assim mesmo. – Quando eu falei isso, ele parou de se mexer e me olhou muito estranho. Eu não entendi nada, mas continuei falando. -Aí me faz comer mais, porque o tempo que eu espero, faz minha fome aumentar.

E depois ele riu.

–Sei como funciona.

Owen passou a mão no cabelo e me olhou de novo.

–Então, agora já posso ser seu tio?

–Sim, você veio com a Tia Claire, então já é meu Tio sim. – Eu sorri.

–Legal, ganhei dois sobrinhos de repente. - Ele esfregou a mão no meu cabelo.

Na falta do papai, ter o Owen como tio ia ser divertido. Tirando a parte dele e da tia Claire morarem longe. Falando em morar, pensei em perguntar o que ouvi a mamãe falando com ela no telefone outro dia, mas resolvi ficar calado, com vergonha de me meter.

Só que ele me olhou todo orgulhoso quando o chamei de 'Tio', e então perguntei outra coisa para me tirar do tédio enquanto não vinham as comidas gostosas.

–Tio, você joga no celular?

–Jogo.

–Que jogos você tem baixados?

–PacMan, Snake, Pinball... – ele parecia tentar lembrar, e eu segurei minha cabeça balançando ela sem parar, chocado pela falta de novidades. – que foi? – ele riu.

–Não tem nem Candy Crush?

–Isso é nome de clube de garotas?

Eu não entendi muito bem a pergunta, e ele limpou a garganta assim que o falou. Resolvi dar uma ajudinha.

–Candy Crush é o jogo em que juntamos três doces de cada cor e eles desaparecem.

–Ah. – Owen coçou a cabeça. – Tenho esse sim, mas prefiro jogar com as minhas bolas, do Pinball.

–Sei. – eu batuquei na mesa, e ouvimos a tia Claire quase berrando no telefone, buscando sinal perto da janela. Só não fiquei com medo dela porque estava tentando falar com alguém longe.

–Feliz Natal, Vivian! Não estou ouvindo direito. Precisa andar aí! O que? – ela tampava o ouvido, reclamando do sinal falho.

Virei para o tio Owen e nós rimos juntos.

–Preciso que tirem as bebidas da geladeira, Zaaaach! – mamãe gritou, sem saber que ele ainda estava no banheiro.

–Vou dar uma mão à sua mãe. – Owen começou a levantar da cadeira.

–Tá. Tio, posso jogar no seu celular?

–Pode.

–Zaaaaach!? – mamãe gritou da cozinha.

Tia Claire desligou a ligação, falando palavrão para a moça da operadora, e o tio Owen riu, me passando o celular dele.

Zach finalmente descia.

Eu apertei o touch e quando vi o bloqueio de tela, tinha algo muito, muito estranho. Arregalei meus olhos sem querer, enquanto ele puxava a cadeira para a tia Claire irritada sentar.

–Ei, Tio, essa aqui não é a...

Owen me olhou.

–Não!

Ele soltou a cadeira (o que fez a tia falar "que diabos...?"), e deu um tapa no celular, fazendo o aparelho já não muito atual voar longe no chão, e deixando um climão na sala de jantar.

Mas era tarde demais. Eu tinha quase duzentos por cento de certeza que era a tia Claire deitada e pelada na cama. Tinha um lençol em volta dela, mas dava para ver o rosto e as pernas brancas, e os sinais do pescoço. Olhei para ela. Eram dela sim.

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela falou, ainda mais irritada. Abaixou para pegar o celular no chão, arqueando a sobrancelha para ele. E o tio Owen ficou amarelo.

Eu não sabia o porquê, mas algo me dizia que tinha a ver com a foto e então sim, a moça pelada era a tia Claire. Quando ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, olhando para todos na sala, eu e Zach sabíamos que deu ruim!

–Owen. Sheldon. Grady. – ela cerrou os olhos para ele ficando mais vermelha que a toalha de Natal que mamãe colocou na mesa, e eu me encolhi na cadeira, com medo pelo próprio tio. –Você está mort...

–Ai, meu Deus! Tá queimando! – mamãe berrou da cozinha, e foi a salvação do couro do tio Owen. Parecia que ele ia levar uma surra de cinto dela.

Corremos todos preocupados, pensei que a mamãe tinha se queimado. Ela queimou os dedos, mas quem queimou totalmente foram as batatas do peru.

Tia Claire e Tio Owen correram para tirar a travessa das mãos da mamãe e salvaram as comidas gostosas do Natal.

Pensando bem, eles são muito bons nesse lance de salvamento. Salvaram Zach e eu, o pessoal do parque, e agora a nossa ceia gostosa de Natal. Ela demorou mais um pouquinho por culpa das batatas, mas ia chegar logo, logo na minha pança.

–Aí, você também viu a foto? – Zach riu, sentando no sofá atrás da minha cadeira à mesa.

–Vi. Era a tia Claire. – Eu virei de lado para falar com ele. - Não entendi porque ela estava pelada na cama e no celular dele, você entendeu?

–Ah, se entendi. – Zach falou, rindo como quem estava zoando.

–Então me conta, ué.

Zach revirou os olhos, olhou para os lados, checando se estávamos sozinhos, e então se abaixou para cochichar, comigo fazendo o mesmo.

–Ele come.

–Come o que?

–Ela. – Zach cochichou mais baixo ainda, ouvindo os passos vindos da cozinha.

–Não entendi. – Zach bufou.

A culpa é dele se não entendi. Sempre usando uma linguagem codificada para falar desses assuntos proibidos comigo. Eu sempre fico boiando.

– Digamos que ela já foi a ceia particular dele, Gray.

–Ainda não entendi.

–Cara, desisto contigo. Eles afogaram o...

–O peru de Natal! Chegou. – Tia Claire falou por trás da gente, limpando a garganta e olhando torto para Zach. Mais uma vez eu ia ficar sem entender os comentários do meu irmão...

Tio Owen veio atrás dela com as bebidas, e eles pareciam tão acostumados um com o outro que eu esqueci o que estávamos falando e me perguntei se já teriam mesmo passado o Natal juntos antes. Resolvi tirar a dúvida, aproveitando a conversa com Zach.

–Tio Owen, você já comeu a ceia particular da Tia Claire antes?

Ao ouvir minha pergunta, eles derrubaram duas taças cheias ao mesmo tempo na mesa.

É, parece que as comidas gostosas vão demorar mais um pouco para chegar na nossa mesa hoje...


End file.
